Friends
by AlexdaStorymaker
Summary: *UPDATED* 5-17 He feels alone, emotionally beaten, and deprived. He is the Duck with only 1 friend, 1 comfort, and 1 reason to live.
1. Prelude---Against my will I stand Beside...

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the Ducks, Disney does.  The prelude's title is taken from Linkin Park's _Crawling_****

**Rating-**Rated R for subject matter and themes that might be disturbing to some readers. Also for strong language and violence.

A tall, lean man walked towards his dorm of Eden Hall.  He laughed with his friend as he moved a misplaced bang to the to of his head, where it collected with the light blonde, neatly combed hair.  Continuing to laugh, he took his dorm key out and rattled it in the lock.  The door opened and he through his books on his bed. Saying a quick goodbye to his friend, he shut the door and leaned on it.  His laughter slowly faded, as did his smile.  Looking at the wall, he took in for the thousandth time the surroundings of his dorm room.  It was adorned with the pictures of his hockey career, through the pee-wee leagues to his current stay at Eden Hall.  He took a prolonged look at the clipping from the school newspaper.  "Junior Varsity Ducks Defeat Varsity Warriors!"  He let his eyes follow the wall to a framed hockey jersey.  On the jersey was displaced a "very pissed off" duck as he had heard others call it.  He slowly sat on his bed and laid back. Why, after feeling so good a second ago, did he feel now as if his heart were in a vice?  He slowly sat up and went to his restroom.  Turning on some mildly hot water, he leaned down and rubbed it across his face.  Feeling slightly refreshed, he grabbed a towel and dried himself off.  As soon as the towel moved down, he was entranced by the mirror.

            His heart skipped a few beats as he continued to stare into that cold glass.  Very cold, it seemed now as he looked in it.  Yet as he reached out to touch his reflection, the glass was slightly warm.  He felt his heart quicken again.  For the first time in his life, Adam Banks did not recognize the person staring back at him.  Adam shook himself and snapped off the light, glad to be away from the feeling.  Just as he came back in, he heard a voice at the door.

            "OK, baby, I'll c-ya tomorrow then?" it said with snobbish debonair.  Adam looked up in time to see Luis walk in with a smile, waving to whichever girl he was with this time.  Luis walked in, "Hey Banks, what's goin' on?"

            All Adam could think to do was shrug.  He was stuck rooming with Luis, having to put up with his fancies and preppy attitude.

            _Preppy attitude? _thought Adam, _If HE'S a preppy, what does that make me? Rich family, star hockey player, when did I loose that status? _ He guessed that popularity had just passed him by, or maybe it was the balance of hockey and his studies kept him from the in-crowd life.  Whatever it was, he was glad to be apart from it.  

            Adam had always been great at hockey, but he was also damned intelligent.  He always worked for high marks in his classes, and had always received them.  The smart star hockey player?  He should have been the most popular kid in the school.

            All he received, however, was reticule, especially from the upper classman over the JV vs. Varsity incident.  The rest of the Ducks were congratulated for their efforts, he was merely put down.  He also received the cold shoulder from most of the Ducks themselves.  He had pondered many times how alone he was.  Alone except for…

            "Baaanks?"  Luis waved his hand in front of Adam's face.

            "I'm sorry, you say something, Luis?"

            "I said, ya commin' to practice?  It's only in an hour."

            "Right, of course I am."

            "I'll see ya there.  I have some…business to take care of." Luis said with a mischievous grin on his face.  Grabbing his hockey bag, he left Adam alone in the room.

            As Adam got his hockey gear together, he continued his thoughts. _Alone, except for my best friend, except for Charlie._  Adam pondered the thought. When had Charlie become his best friend? He wasn't too sure, but he knew that Charlie meant more to him than any person he had met, even his brothers.  Adam shook his head. No, it wasn't anything "weird".  He felt…he felt as if Charlie were the brother he should have had.  Shaking his thoughts away, he let his mind drift to hockey.  Timing the perfect triple deak in his mind, Adam picked up his gear and headed for the rink.


	2. CH. 1---Love?

            Adam's hair matted his brow and made his entire body feel sticky as he peeled off his pads.  He looked around the chattering room as the other Ducks socialized.  He caught hints of conversations ranging from a new power shot Fulton was working on to Connie's trouble with her hair.  He sighed and stuffed his gear into his duffle bag.

            "Hey, cheer up, Adam."  Charlie said, grinning and slapping his back, "What's up?"  He was the only one of the Ducks who still called Adam by his real name. He was never "Banks" or "Banksie" around Charlie. 

            Adam managed a smile and shrugged, "Just a lot going through my mind, ya know?"  

            "Just one of those days, huh? I know what ya mean."  Adam didn't really think Charlie did, no one did.  No one could understand what Adam meant, not even Adam.  "Did you remember to pick up your reading project, the one for Ms. Darden's class?"

            Adam groaned and rolled his head back, "Damn." He said in a whisper, "I've been meaning to get to that, when's it due?"

            "Ya still got, like three weeks man, but we have some big games coming in those weeks too."  Charlie picked up his duffle and the two talked as they strode out.  Many of the Ducks called out "c-ya later's", but all had Charlie's name attached.  Adam wondered if he was invisible.

            "I'll probably pick it up tomorrow, then, during study hall."

            "That's cool, man, don't stress over it.  I gatta run, I promised to meet Linda after practice, I'll catch you tomorrow."  Charlie switched courses, jogging towards his own dorm.  Adam slowed, watching him as he went, wondering how in the world he and Charlie became friends, much less best friends.

            After all, Adam HAD been the Hawk-turned-Duck in the pee-wee leagues and the Duck-turned-Warrior less than a year ago.  He still remembered the shouting match he had with Charlie over that event.  His heart still bore the wound from it.  He had almost lost his best friend in the name of hockey.

            Adam looked up with shock to find himself at the door to his dorm.  Setting his duffle down and leaning his stick against the wall, he took out his keys.  He absentmindedly unlocked the door and tossed his things in the appropriate corner of the room.  With the same numbness he stepped into the shower and made a quick rinse of the sweat from his body.  He climbed out and picked his toothbrush from the counter.  He kept his eyes locked on the sink as he brushed.  _Why the hell am I afraid to look into a mirror?  What the hell is wrong with me? _ He spat and rinsed his mouth, flicking of the light nonchalantly.  The expression on his face as Luis walked in and nodded hello gave nothing of his thoughts.  Adam quietly climbed into bed and flicked his nightstand light off, curling his covers to protect from a cold that had nothing to do with winter.

            _Adam felt the right hook split his lip, blood begging to drip down his chin.  He roiled back, unprepared for the left that followed, cracking him near the eye and sending him to the dirt.  Robert kicked dirt into his eyes, causing him to cry out._

_            "Shut up!" Robert's boot landed square into Adam's stomach, causing him to loose his shout in a gasp for air. "Ya little pansy boy! Why don't you go crying to mommy _this_ time?"  Adam groaned as he shakily came to his knees._

_            "Stay down!" Robert's boot connected again.  This time, Adam thought he felt a rib crack in his chest._

_            Adam looked up at his older brother through flickering eyes.  He was only ten, and his brother was six years his senior.  Mom and dad were gone for the day, leaving Adam defenseless against Robert's rage._

_            The elder of the two huffed in disgust and walked out of the room.  Through tear rimmed eyes, Adam watched him, "Bastard." he managed to croak out.  He wasn't sure what it meant, but he knew it wasn't good.  Robert turned around and Adam gasped in shock.  He hadn't meant that to be heard._

_            "Why you little…" Robert began marching back to the room._

_            "N-no.  Robert I'm sorry, I'm-"_

_            Robert's running kick struck into the boy's gut._

            He woke with a start, sitting upright in bed.  His breath came out in ragged heaves as the sweat slowly rolled down his body.  Adam felt his chest for where the cracked rib would be…had been.  There were those nights were Adam relived the senseless, endless beatings.  Each time Adam awoke feeling the dull ache of the injuries and the emotional wounds which hadn't heeled yet.   Shaking, he stood up and glanced at his alarm clock.  Four AM, about 3 hours before class started.  He looked at his bed, at the dreams that awaited him, and thought better of it.  Silently sliding on a sweater and a pair of sweat pants, he tip-toed passed Luis' bed to the door and made his way from the dorm.

            Once outside, he slid on his roller blades.  Starting at a slow pace, he skated across the campus before finally hitting the street and going full speed.  The dimly lit street whizzed by as all his thoughts raced through his mind.  Thoughts on his youthly beatings, thoughts on his life in hockey, and thoughts on Charlie.

            Charlie…he was still convinced that there was absolutely _nothing_ sexual about his feelings for Charlie.  And yet, he felt closer to him than any guy he'd met, maybe even any person he'd met.  He might even go so far as to say he loved him.

            Adam skidded to a slow crawl.  _Love?  Can you use love to describe something you feel for a friend? Why not?  You weren't afraid to use it with your mother.  You weren't afraid to use it with your father.  What is it about the word love that makes it so wrong to use on friends? _Adam picked up the pace again.  Yeah, he loved Charlie.  It was an unspoken, platonic feeling.  It was friendship.

            He slided around the corner towards campus again, checking his watch as he went.  Six O'clock.  He wasn't sure where the time went.  Slipping his skates off at the entrance to his dorm building, Adam went straight to his room.  Luis was still asleep, snoring loudly.  Adam took the advantage to hop in the shower.  For some reason he felt blissful and blessed.  Blessed to have a friend like Charlie.  He wondered if this feeling would last.

            He doubted it. 


	3. CH. 2---Not To Be...

**Disclaimer: **The lines were written by a man (a genius) who has been dead for over 200 years.  The lines are therefore, public domain because copyrights run out after 75 years.

Adam sat at the lunch table alone.  He ate slowly, not savoring a single taste as he chewed on his school pizza slice.  He and Charlie had ended up with separate lunches this semester.  He thought of his early morning skating session as he chewed the near-rubber cheese.  He had realized exactly what friendship meant, but could he tell anyone?  _Impossible, what would I say? "Hey, I love my best friend?"  Gimme a break.  The school would forever be alive with the thoughts that his friendship was something other than friendship.  _He glared inwardly as he looked around the room.  _Most of these people are to foolish to realize…_

His gaze met the sight of Connie and Guy laughing with each other, staring longingly into one another's eyes.  He wasn't sure why he hadn't found happiness like that.  It seemed as though all the good girls were taken.  All he had was family and friend.  Not friend_s_, mind you, but frie-

            The bell to end lunch cut his thoughts in twain.  Robotically, he picked his tray from the table and dumped it, following the well-worn path to his English class.  Maybe he should study his memory work instead of pondering this.  Adam dismissed the thought; he knew it forwards and backwards.  As he settled into his seat, the bell rang and the teacher looked up from the enclave that was her desk.

            "So," she said lightly, "Who's ready for their memory work?" Ignoring various sounds coming from the classroom, she picked he gradebook from her desk and turned to face the class.

            "Adam?"

            Adam glanced up from his seat and inwardly sighed.  _What the hell, going first is better anyways._  Making his way to the front of the class, he stood behind the podium and looked at his teacher for a confirmation.  She nodded silently and looked into her book.  Adam took a deep breath and slowly began.

            "To be or not to be,-that is the question:-

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,"

My sea.  How many arrows have hit me lately?  Should I even bother?  Why am I bothering? 

            "And by opposing end them?-To die,-to sleep,-"

It's been so long since I slept… 

"No more; and by a sleep to say we end

The heart-ache, and the thousand natural shocks

That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation

Devoutly to be wisht.

A consummation, a gripping need, must be attained. I have to sleep, the thousand natural shocks I cannot take any longer.

                                     To die,-to sleep;-

To sleep! perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;

For in that sleep of death what dreams may come,

When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,

Must give us pause:

What dreams will I have? 

  there's the respect

That makes calamity of so long life;

For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,

The bloody lashes in my soul, why is it like this?

The oppressor's wrongs, the proud man's contumely

The oppressor's? My oppressor's! Life is my oppressor! 

The pangs of despised love, the law's delay.

The insolence of office, and the spurns

That patient merit of the unworthy takes,

When he himself might his quietus make

Quiteus, I need quiet, I need all quiet, permanent quiet,  no reason to stay.

With a bare bodkin?

A dagger, a blade, a razor blade, a weapon, a gun… 

                                    who would fardels bear,

To grunt and sweat under a weary life,

But that the dread of something after death,-

Anything's better than this. 

            The undiscover'd country, from whose bourn

No traveler returns,--puzzles the will, 

And makes us rather beat those ills we have

Than fly to others that we know not of?

Ills, too many ills.  I need pain, something to relieve the pain. Painkillers.

Thus conscience does make cowards of us all;

And thus the native hue of resolution          

Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought;

And enterprises of great pith and moment

With this regard, their currents turn awry,

And lose the name of action.

I won't be a coward, my action won't be lost.

Soft you now!

Fair Ophelia! Nymph, in thy orisons

It's too much.

Be all my sins

I can't live with it.

                                     remembered.

 I will die.

            Adam looked on the class, their faces cast with total amazement.  He blinked, coming back to the real world, and turned to his teacher, who also showed a shocked expression.

            "That was…very good, Adam.  Very good.  You got it perfectly, and I think the acting deserves some extra points."

             Acting? 

            "Next.  Joseph…?"

            Adam silently moved from the podium and sat down.  He weakly lifted his head to check on the progress of his classmates, but he heard nothing_.  To sleep.  In that sleep of death.  Death. Bodkin, weapon, death, pain, kill, kill the pain, painkillers kill the pain._  His heart pounded as he looked on and saw the only way out their seemed to be.

            And, hell be damned! He was going to take it!


	4. CH. 3---Getting Drowsy

            Adam slowly headed towards his dorm.  His head was filled with images of the pills, the painkillers he was given for his wrist.  He had recently gone off the medication, but he still had them.  All it would take was a few seconds, a couple of swallows, and Adam would finally sleep.

            "Hey Adam, how'd it go?"  The sound of Charlie's voice snapped Adam back to reality.  All thoughts of the pills left his mind as he turned to his friend, his best friend, and copied the smile he found on Charlie's face.  Part of Adam fought to regain the thoughts it had, but the friendly voice, the very presence of Charlie, beat it back.

            "Eh, I got it done, how 'bout you?"

            "Well, I missed a few words here and there, but I did alright, I guess."  Charlie gave Adam a sidelong look.  "You OK, buddy?"

            _No, I'm not OK. My world is a nightmare, and I don't see any reason for being in it other than being your friend._  "Yah, just tired, that's all," was all Adam managed to get out.

            Charlie nodded, though something in his face made Adam think he saw through the lie, "Yah, with everything going on, the season starting soon, the book project due…"

            "Ah, DAMMIT!"

            "You forgot?"

            "Yah, I've had a lot on my mind lately.  Damn, that's due a week from now, isn't it?"

            Charlie nodded, "Tell yah what, why don't we swing by the library real quick? Practice isn't for another two hours or so."

            Adam shrugged. _Painkillers_. "Sure."

            They detoured from the path they were walking, heading towards Eden Hall's award winning library.  As they walked in, Adam drank in the sight once more.  So many tombs of knowledge in one place, but his passion lied in the fiction section.  He spent many hours in here researching, but only got to browse fiction.  His eyes wondered over the shelf.  "What are the requirements again?"

            Charlie's eyes rolled to the left as he robotically recalled the list, "A work of fiction written within the last 40 years.  We have to outline the characters and settings and how they effect the theme of the work."

            "Good memory." Adam's eyes continued to scan.

            "Oh, and it has to be something you have not previously read."

            "Great." Adam's eyes continued to roam until they locked on a single book.  His face took a quizzical expression.

            "What is it?"

            "That's strange, it's almost as if this book called to me."  Adam kneeled down and pulled a fairly new-looking book from the shelf.  Turning his head, he read the spine aloud: "Orson Scott Card…_Ender's Game_."  He pulled the book from the shelf and let his eyes scan the back.  "I think I'll take this one." He said as he walked with Charlie to the counter. _Like it'll matter. Painkillers._

            The student aide looked lazily up from his position behind the desk.  Taking the book from Adam, he scanned it quickly and handed it back. "It's due back in two weeks." He said before returning to his lounging position.

            Adam and Charlie made a quick departure from the library, only to run into Linda on the way.  Charlie smiled as he took her into an embrace.  Adam turned his head as they kissed, not wanting to interrupt the moment.  He smiled, seeing his friend in such a happy state…_painkillers_…always brightened his mood.

            "How long until you got practice, hon?" Linda asked with batting eyes.

            Charlie looked at Adam, who was still averting his eyes, looking at the ceiling.  He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear silently.  Her face took a serious expression before she nodded.  Giving him a small peck on the lips, she waved as she walked away.  "Bye, Adam!"

            "Bye, Linda." Adam said, finally turning to the two.  Charlie looked after her for a moment before turning back to him.  "Still some time before practice, wanna do something?  It's been a while since we got together aside from hockey or school."

            Adam tried to hide the shocked expression on his face.  He hoped he was doing a good job of it.

            Charlie nodded and smiled, "Good, dude.  Look, I know I haven't been spending as much time with my friends since I met Linda.  I gatta work on that."

            Adam's heart inwardly sunk.  _It's my fault he feels guilty, why do I always have to act so selfish sometimes. _"It's OK dude, I know I understand at least."

            "Of course, _you _would say that.  No, no, it's not OK. You're my best friend, Adam.  I should be spending more time with you." Charlie's face and voice were insistent.  He smiled, "Now, we have about two hours after practice before lights out, whatcha wanna do?"

            Adam was at a loss.  _Painkillers_.  As he stood silent, a thought occurred to him.  "I know it's kinda silly, but why don't we blade.  You know, like we used to."

            Charlie laughed, "I remember, we used to go blading almost every day during the summer!  It'll let us cool down after practice, so sure, man, let's take our skates to practice!"  Charlie led the way to the dorms and Adam's mind once again lit.  _What did I do to deserve such a good friend?  What good do I have…painkillers…in me that I've earned this in life?  What have I done for him?  I'm pathetic._

            Charlie turned to Adam once again, obviously having said something.  Adam shook his head, "I'm sorry, dude, I didn't catch that."

            Charlie's face scrunched in concern, "You _sure_ you're OK, Adam?  You're not feeling sick or anything?"  

            "Nah, man, I'm cool.  I'll meet you outside the rink after practice?

            "Sure, c-ya then!" Charlie said as they reached Adam's dorm.  He waved and walked off towards his own room.  Adam fiddled with the key's in the door before he looked up to see Charlie looking over his shoulder at him.  His friend turned so quickly, it left Adam wondering if it had been his imagination.

            He opened the door with a sigh and tossed his books on his bed.  He picked up _Ender's Game_ from the stack and looked at it once more.  He pondered starting it, but dismissed the idea.  He preferred being able to read when he had a long stretch of time.  While he placed the book on his desk, his eyes caught a particular drawer.  _Painkillers, to sleep, to die, sleep of death._  Casting a glance at the door, he slowly opened the drawer and took out a small prescription bottle.  The bottle rattled as he took it.  His eyes caught the label, "Take two pills for pain when needed.  Never exceed six pills in 24 hours.  Avoid taken with alcohol, causes drowsiness."  He slid the drawer shut and slowly grabbed the top of the bottle.

            KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

            Adam swiftly pulled out a drawer from his desk and tossed the bottle in before walking to the door and opening it.

            "Sorry, Banks, I forgot my key." Luis said as he walked in.  Adam shrugged and stepped aside, letting Mandoza access their room.  Luis swiftly moved to his side of the room and started gathering his hockey gear.  Adam did the same, silently.  Even being roommates, they where never really good friends.  In fact, Adam got the distinct impression that Luis disliked him.  Many of the Ducks, who were, at the very least, courteous to him, stopped being even that when he had been taken to Varsity last year.  Luis had been one of those who still gave him a cold shoulder.

            "I'll c-ya at practice Cake-Eater."

            "C-ya." Cake-Eater.  He hated that name with a passion.  As Adam heard the door click, he shoved the last of his hockey gear into his duffle.  Picking the bag up, he walked towards the door, but stopped at his desk.  He opened the drawer where he had found the pills.  It was empty.  A flash of panic went through his mind, through everything that cried out for an escape.  He frantically closed the drawer and opened the one above it.  His pills sat there, in their same container.  Adam breathed a sigh of relief and reached for them.  His watch caught his eye as he went for the bottle.  Noticing the time, he shoved the drawer closed with irritation.  His rest would have to wait for another moment.  Grabbing his hockey stick, he left his room and locked his door, not noticing that he had left the lamp on his desk lit.  The light illuminated the entire desk, and glittered off the cover of _Ender's Game_ as Adam's footsteps echoed down the hall.

Disclaimer:  _Ender's Game_ is a science fiction novel by Orson Scott Card (a genius), and the title and all characters or settings that might be mentioned in this story do NOT belong to me. 


	5. CH. 4---Trust I Seek, and I Find in You....

Disclaimer:  Haven't seen the movie in a while, though I think that Adam comes into the locker room BEFORE the final game starts.  Let me know if I'm wrong…

Adam walked into the locker room, carrying his hockey gear along with a grin that went from ear to ear.  Walking up to Coach Bombay, his smile increased as he lifted the stick at an arm's length away.  "I woke up this morning, and the pain was _gone_!" He said, twirling the stick.  He drank in the applause from the Ducks.

            _Gone.  Gone because I took about four Motrins.  I can't even feel how cold it must be in the arena, but I can play.  Lord, I can play and let the scouts see me.  _He knew the Motrins would probably tear his stomach to shreds afterwards, but he didn't give a damn, he was going to play.

            "I'm sorry, Adam, but we have a full roster now."  Bombay said with a sympathetic look on his face.  As soon as the words left his mouth, Adam's grin disappeared.  He felt his heart beating faster.  _No, I gatta play._  He looked around the locker room, and noticed that Russ was reaching to take off his gear.

            Charlie's hand stopped Russ in mid-action,  "He can have my spot."

            Adam felt as if a wrecking ball had hit his insides.  His felt his heart wither as he stared at Charlie, the next words barely reaching his senses.  "You always said I'd make a better coach than player."  Adam schooled his expression to happiness as the next few moments flew by with a buzz.  Team USA left the locker room with renewed enthusiasm for the game ahead.  Adam grabbed the back of Charlie's jersey and pulled him away from the others.

            "Charlie, no." Was all he managed to get through his throat, which was quickly forming a lump.

            "No? No what?"

            "You can't give your spot up to me, that's not right.  I can't take that from you."

            Charlie's face showed something between shock and amusement,  "But the scouts…"

            "Fuck the scouts, Charlie!  You're just a good a player as I am, you should be out there too."

            Adam winced as Charlie stepped back from his anger.  His face continued one of bewilderment before it softened, "Look, Adam, I can serve the team on the bench better than on the ice.  _You_ are a star player, Adam. _You_ are NHL material.  And no matter what you say, I'm not going to change my mind."

            Adam looked at the ground for a moment, the praise rolling off of his shoulders.  His heart still ached as he looked at Charlie, "Charlie, I don't deserve this from you.  You can't give me this."

            "It's my decision Adam." Charlie put his hand on his friends shoulder, "Just do your best on the ice, we'll talk some more later; they're waiting for us out there."  He gave a smile and pulled Adam into a one-armed hug.  Adam returned the hug, his eyes still held down.  "Now suit up, and come on, team USA needs you."  With that, he walked out of the locker room.

            Adam changed into his gear, with every movement burying the emotion further and further down.  He gulped back tears several times as he looked towards the locker room door.  _I'll pay Charlie back somehow, I will…_

                                                *                      *                       * 

            Adam stared at the locker room door as he got dressed for practice.  He was alone, the other ducks had already left for the ice.  _Have I payed him back?  What have I done, what friendship have I showed?  Oh yeah, I know, joining Varsity and abandoning him._  Adam felt a wet streak run down his cheek and quickly brushed it away in shame.  There was no time for that now, just hockey.  If he could focus on hockey, maybe the pain would fade.  

            Practice over, the ducks dressed in their street clothes and departed, chattering about wide ranges of topics that Adam had no desire to know about.  The filed out with their chatter, not seeming to notice Adam was there.  Charlie stayed behind, walking to Adam's bench and sitting down.  "You ready, buddy?"

            Adam smiled despite himself, "Yeah, man, let's go."  With a returning smile, Charlie followed him outside, where they both dawned their roller blades.  Strapping on their pads and helmets, the two friends raced off together.  At first, it seemed to be a competition.  Adam would take the lead from Charlie, then Charlie would creep his way back in front of Adam.  The two laughed as Adam remembered the days when they were children, doing the same thing on the streets.  When they slowed down for a breather, he said so.

            "Children?  Adam, we still are children, we're only sophomores in high school."

            "I know, but it just seems like…such a long time ago.  I want to return to those days, sometimes.  No worries, just fun and laughs all the time."  He glanced at Charlie, who was giving him the classic sideways look of concern.

            "Adam, I know I've asked you before, but is everything alright?  I'm not taking a simple 'yes' answer this time."

            Adam sighed as he skated and looked at Charlie.  No joking this time, that face exuded a deadly seriousness, a rightful concern.  Adam hadn't known he'd been that obvious with his emotions.  "It's just…so many things right now.  I've been thinking a lot, you know.  My friends…or friend I should say."

            "What do you mean…"

            "BOYS!"  A voice shouted from the distance, interrupting Charlie's statement.  "You boys better get back to your dorms, curfew is only fifteen minutes away."

            Adam looked at his watch in amazement.  Sure enough, an our and three quarters had passed since practice ended.  It seemed like such a short time.  He looked up at Charlie, "We better talk later.  I'll c-ya tomorrow, Charlie."

            Charlie nodded slowly, the concerned look not leaving his face.  "Sure, Adam. C-ya tomorrow."  The two skated in opposite directions.  As Adam got farther and farther away, it seemed as though is stomach fell deeper and deeper.  It was a feeling he could not explain.  He almost wanted to call it intuition.  He could feel something coming…

Something horrible.

Just as the thought ended, he felt a brute force check him to the pavement.  


End file.
